


Thalassa Shells and Red Hair

by EchoEquinox



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoEquinox/pseuds/EchoEquinox
Summary: Kairi laments about being left by the wayside, treated like she's made of glass, and is ready to take matters into her own hands.





	Thalassa Shells and Red Hair

She sank her feet into the sand, just below the water line, feeling it between her toes as she let her head hang back, the sun on her face. Over the sound of the waves lapping against the shore, she could almost hear the others laughing, teasing each other as the three played in the sand, chasing each other across the beach, just like old times. 

She dug her feet in deeper, pausing as her foot brushed something sharp, reaching in and digging out a long, pointed shell. She smiled, turning it over in the sunlight - blue on one side, pink on the other.

“Hey, kiddo. Whatcha got?” She glanced to the side as the redhead plopped down next to her, stretching out and yawning. 

“You know, you can take off that coat,” she teased, poking at his side as he laughed. “Plus, isn’t it hot? It’s like 90 degrees or something.”

“Ehh, I can deal with hot,” he scoffed, waving a hand. “But excuse you, princess, I asked about the shell.”

“Oh.” She frowned down at the thalassa shell, wrapping her fingers around it. “Did I tell you about the wayfinder I made for Sora?”

“Hmmm, maybe?” he replied, rubbing his chin. 

“Well, they say if you find a bunch of these and make a little charm out them, it’ll guide the person you made back to you. It’s in the shape of a star, like a paopu fruit.” 

“Ohh, okay,” Lea nodded thoughtfully. “Stars and connections and all that.” She nodded, staring out at the sunset silently. “So you gonna make another one?”

“Hm?”

“Another little wayfinder or whatever?”

“Oh. No, I don’t think so. Sora already has his.”

“What about Riku?” 

She flinched, her fingers tightening a bit around the shell, biting into her palm. “No, I… he’ll find his way back. I know he will.” Lea looked her over for a long moment, but nodded and remained quiet. How did she explain how far apart the two had fallen? How bitter she still was that he left her behind while trying to find Sora, despite her repeated insistence that she was equally capable, that she could help him in the sleeping worlds too? 

How did she explain the pain she felt that the first person to really validate her abilities was Master Yen Sid? Sora and Riku kept trying to shelter her, to leave her on Destiny Islands, isolating her to the point where it felt like a prison? Her own friends, telling her she’d be  _ safer _ if she stayed behind. They said it was because they cared so much about her, and didn’t want to see her in danger, but she could fight! She HAD fought! 

“Hey, Kairi,” Lea said, putting a hand on her shoulder and she gasped, jumping. “You okay?”

“I’m- I’m fine,” she said quickly, forcing a smile. “I’m okay.” 

“Wanna get going to Merlin’s? We’re supposed to start training soon.” 

“Right, yeah, I, um…” She paused, opening her hand and looking at the shell. “Hey, can you do me a favor?” He frowned but nodded. She grabbed her hair, twisting it around her hand and holding it out toward him. “Hold, right here.” 

“I, uh. Sure?” He took her hair in one hand as she measured down with her free hand. Eventually she found a length she liked, taking the thalassa shell and hacking at her hair. It took a few minutes, and Lea was silent the whole time, until finally she sighed, running her fingers through the bob she’d cut. “So, uh, you want this, or…?” She chuckled, taking the hair he still held and holding it in the hand with the seashell. 

“I don’t wanna be safe,” she whispered to herself, setting it in the water, watching the water start to scatter her hair. “I’m not  _ going _ to be safe. I know the risks. I’m going to protect  _ you two _ now. No matter what.” 


End file.
